


Lust Unleashed Part 2

by PurpleClip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Injury, But just enough to ret-con, Character Death, Control, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Gen, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Major Character Change, Mind Control, Moresomes, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Smut, Somnophilia, World Take Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleClip/pseuds/PurpleClip
Summary: Naruto had to admit, the power to take what he wanted when he wanted was great, but nothing he did could truly quench the burning desire within him. Surely if he could conquer the Land of Fire, the rest of the world would fall just as easily. But first he'd need power, and lots of it.This is a continuation of Lust Unleashed by McCrazy23, last updated on April 17th, 2017. I thought the idea was interesting, but the work was abandoned, and I wasn’t a huge fan of a handful of decisions the original author took.
Relationships: Gaara/Kankurou (Naruto), Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shijimi's Cat Tora/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I based Naruto’s new form off of one of the Shippuden endings. If you were brought here by the furry tag, sorry, but that's one of the main things I've changed.

Naruto released a deep sigh as he lifted himself from his seat.

“Fine, fine, just lower the swords.” It wasn’t like these nobodies could pose a challenge to him. With some hesitation, Inari and Tsunami followed behind him. They guided him to the edge of the bridge where a battalion of angry swordsman grimaced around an old, grimy disgrace of a man wearing a suit flanked on his left by Zabuza. Behind them, the rest of team 7, along with Tazuna, were suspended in a sphere of water exposing only their mouths. Zabuza chuckled.

“Just like I told you, boss. The Akatsuki will pay big money for a jinchuuriki.”

“You will get your comeuppance, cur,” growled the portly man “I assume you know who I am, boy?”

“If you’ve captured the bridgebuilder, I guess that’d make you Gato.”

“Precisely. I have brought you here to propose a business venture of sorts. I simply need you to go with this man, and I’m sure things will end just fine for you and your friends. If not, however…” he trailed, snapping his fingers. Zabuza lifted his blade to Sakura’s throat. “I’m sure we can negotiate.”

Naruto’s smolder turned to a glare as his teammates begged for him not to. Nobody threatened his property.

“That’s a no-go” Kyuu-chan growled in Naruto’s subconscious.

“Counter offer, Haku?” Naruto called the masked futa to his outstretched hand as she materialized, kneeling beside him. He placed his hand on her head, giving it an affectionate pat as he did so. In an instant, Zabuza was frozen solid with a trail of frost leading from Naruto himself.

“So that’s how it is, little one.”

The assassin’s head, remaining intact and unfrozen, tottered off its icy pedestal and hit the bridge with a thud. Naruto was glad Sasuke and Kakashi were blinded by the now-dissipating water as Haku disappeared in the chaos as the armed guards fled. Naruto would have to be even more careful around Kakashi. _Great_. Approaching his teammates, he removed the gargantuan sword from the statue’s hand. What’s the harm in a little souvenir?

“What just happened” Sasuke asked, stumbling up from the ground.

“It looks like his accomplice fled. I can’t imagine why” He lied as Sakura gave him a knowing glance. Kakashi, one eye covered, gave Naruto a glance, but his available eye seemed to look through him.

“I guess all that leaves is him” the jonin concluded.

“No,” Naruto stated authoritatively, “he’s outside of our jurisdiction. Even if he was, the only way to bring him to justice would be by force, and killing civilians isn’t exactly the will of fire, now is it _teacher_? Besides, as far as anyone knows, we killed a famous assassin, and in doing so have disincentivized any other potential mercenaries in the area.”

Kakashi’s glare deepened. He didn’t like how snarky his student had been getting, but he wasn’t wrong. Throwing his hands up, he turned back down the path, motioning for his team to follow. Naruto guarded the rear, Sakura’s rear particularly, as he quietly created two shadow clones. One, resting its hand on Inari’s shoulder, whispered into his ear.

“Do it. End the tears. You want to be strong like big brother Naruto, right? Take your life into your own hands, take his.”

Looking back, Inari saw the other shadow clone, perfectly disguised as himself, guiding his mother back to her home. Inari seized the opportunity. He charged Gato, picking up a sword from the ground and inserting it under his ribs. As the geezer fell to the ground, Inari continued to pound, leaving the source of his pain’s face a bloody mess. Naruto gave a satisfied smile as he regained the memories of his clone.

It was night when they returned to the village. Kakashi volunteered to take the mission report back to the office, allowing Sasuke to return to the abandoned district of the village and Naruto, Sakura in tow, back to his apartment. He’s only slightly surprised when he sees Ino, Hinata, and Ling kneeling in front of the bed, all scantily clad. Naruto waggles his finger.

“Now, now ladies. I know it’s been a while since out last orgy, but there’s some business at hand, first.”

All parties involved, save for Naruto and the now-manifested Kyuubi, pouted just a little.

“There was something I wanted to ask you about,” Kyuubi began, “how did you use an ice ninjutsu?”

The court before him gave their best interested coo.

“It’s a little something I picked up on after I fucked my queen.” He said, lifting Hinata from her knees. “And I still owe you that favor.” He turned his attention to the Nine-Tails. “Watch.”

As he stared at her, the color in his eyes began to fade, leaving his iris a pale gray.

“Simply by fucking her, I obtained a fraction of the power of the Byakugan. I tested this ability on Haku, focusing on obtaining her power, and here we are, which reminds me.” He rubbed Ino’s forehead as her mind eyes became hollow for a split second. “This will be a great step in perfecting the ultimate mind control jutsu. Oh, and one more thing,” he said, shifting into his true form and creating an ice mirror in front of him, “this needs to change.”

Focusing his chakra, his face returned to a human’s, and then shifted further, becoming the perfect Naruto. His teeth still bore a much sharper edge, but they were reduced to a manageable size for his mouth. His fur receded as his hair, much longer now than in his normal form, shifted to a deep red hue. “I’m an Uzumaki damn it” he growled. He flicked his head in Sakura’s direction and she quickly crawled towards his, unbuttoning his pants, and beginning to slobber along his cock. He determined to leaved it knotted, more fun that way. As a finishing flare, he added two bull horns to the sides of his head. He glanced to the side of the mirror. “Hey Kyuu-chan, I don’t suppose that seal is doing all that much anymore, right?” She nodded.

Closing his eyes, Naruto entered the drafty, watery cage in his mind. He had already freed the beast within, so all that was left was to destroy the cage. He created a bridge of chakra leading to the seal, savoring the last steps he’s ever have to make in this hole. Removing the seal, the room was filled with light as the fourth hokage descended. He looked upon Naruto’s new form with a warm smile.

“So you grew into your mother’s hair. I’m glad!” Descending further he clasped his son’s shoulders. “And what a strong son I ha-”

Before he could finish, Naruto had gripped his father’s throat, his sharp nails digging into his spinal column. Minato gripped the boy’s wrist to support himself.

“Somethings, no, you can’t my son what ha-” Naruto’s grip grew stronger as he grinned slyly.

“Isn’t this fortuitous. To think the greatest sealing justu master of all time left a copy of his mind simply lying around in my head, it’s just too convenient.” The fourth hokage began to struggle under his son’s ever-tightening grip. “Sorry you could never father me, but hey, at least you can help your son out in your final moments, right?” The man in his hands began to shrivel as Naruto consumed his chakra, obtaining all of his knowledge along with it.

He was back in his room. Below him, Sakura was continuing to suckle upon his lupine cock as Ino glared at her. He pushed the pinkette’s large forehead away, eyeing Ling’s true form.

“That form bores me Ling. If I wanted to fuck a cat, I wouldn’t have you transform.” Her eyes grew in shock as she began to fall over herself.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry Na-,“ Hinata gave the furry a sturdy kick to the ribs, “MASTER Naruto, mistress Hinata please, I didn’t mean too! I would do anything for master Naruto!”

“Then do it already” the vindictive Hyuuga shouted, administering another kick.

Clenching her fists, Ling reduced her snout and white fur to nothing. Her feline ears remained atop her head, which Naruto affectionately began to rub with his thumb and forefinger. Her facial features were surprisingly gentle, with her chin and nose being surprisingly small. He looked back at his Tailed Beast, who was a little shocked. Sure, since meeting Naruto, Hinata had become more assertive, but not that assertive.

“Sorry, Kyuu-chan. I simply won’t allow such disrespectful behavior toward my Naruto. I’m sure you understand” Hinata finished with a smile. Kyuubi returned within Naruto with a bow.

“Now,” Naruto began, “I’m sure you all are just itching for it right now, but we all know who gets it first.”

Taking Hinata by the hand, he led her romantically roughly 2 feet to the bed of his one-room apartment. With a deft spin, he allowed her to fall on top of him, trying his best to cushion the blow. Before they could even stop falling, their lips met and parted. While he made a point of not gagging her with his tongue, he ravenously battled her tongue. Reaching under her deep blue bra, he tweaked her nipple as his other hand reached lower, fiddling with her clit. With a smirk, which his queen very much felt, he lined the head of his foxlike johnson with her needy snatch. Retracting his tongue and slightly backing away, he broke the kiss with a sly, faux-inquisitive look as they lay nose-to-nose. She made a slight whimper, her eyes burning with pleasure.

“Tell me what you want, my queen.”

“Do I even need to say it” she mouthed seductively. “Fucking rail me” she concluded, sheathing his hardened cock within her to the base and rejoining the kiss. Hinata moaned into Naruto’s mouth as she began to claw at his back, already in ecstasy from the wait. As her king began to thrust, she laid her hand on his pelvis, bringing his hips to a stop. She began thrusting with even more vigor, each slap of her hips colliding with Naruto’s growing knot. He began to groan into her mouth, filling the void between her moans. Her hips became faster, with each movement becoming more erratic. The feeling of his tipped rod slightly stretching her cervix with each stroke finally sent her overboard as she planted his knot firmly within her as her innards spasmed. Naruto’s orgasm quickly followed suit, with each jet of red-hot cum painting her walls and causing her vision to blur on impact. Finally positive that he was done, Hinata removed the dong with a squelching pop as Ling dashed to her side to catch any spillage. Sakura followed suit, ensuring that her master was clean.

After ensuring that all involved had their fill, the orgy lay bare in a loose pile across Naruto’s bed, basking in the quiet of the night. Occasionally, Sakura would nuzzle at his cock, still drawn to it in sleep. Ling and Ino would stir from time to time as one idly caressed the other. Naruto had his arm draped around his greatest love, grasping her firmly by the tit. Turning to her, they locked eyes.

“It really is great to have you back, love.”

Taking a look at the slumbering party around him, he chuckled.

“It’s great to be back.” There was a long pause as they simply enjoyed the company of one another. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. “It won’t be enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Konohana, the Land of Fire, none of it can fill this burning desire inside of me. I won’t, no, can’t be satisfied until we own this world and beyond. But for that, I need power.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“I need to become more powerful than any being could ever hope to be. Those directly under us, to whom I will entrust the control of the land, must be powerful as well, but we alone will hold true power.”

“We?” Hinata inquired.

“Right, I meant to ask you. Kyuu-chan has changed my chakra into a much more powerful form. I can grant you my power as well, if you want. You alone shall be my equal.”

“And what does that make me?” the Tailed Beast inside him inquired. Naruto did not answer.

“You will not be as powerful, as you do not have the gifts of a jinchuriki, but your strength will outweigh even the hokage and the Tailed Beasts.”

Kyuubi began to grumble further.

Putting her hand on Naruto’s chest, Hinata smiled brightly.

“Of course I do” she whispered. “We will subjugate this world as gods.”

“Gods.” Naruto uttered, “I like the sound of that.”

Placing his hand in the center of her chest, he filled her body with chakra. Her form began to shift, her short hair unfurled until it was just above her waist, gaining even more of a purple tone than it already had. She was easily five feet tall now, carrying an ample, but not absurd, amount of muscle. Around her arms wrapped dark, shining wings. Stretching her new appendages, one collided with the apartment wall with a thud, eliciting a giggle from her mate and a wakeful shutter from the three girls draped across their bodies. The three simply gazed in awe at their mistress’s new form as Naruto licked his lips.

“I want to see what that body can do” he uttered sensually. Ling, still in her human form, arched her back, but the king laid his hand on her rear, bringing her back to the bed as he began to casually insert his fingers into her cooze. “There will be time for that later. Meet me here tomorrow, I think it’s about time we do something about that favor of yours.”

The day passed normally. Given the fact that Kakashi had just endangered three minors, much more the last Uchiha and the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, they were on temporary probation from missions. As Naruto was walking home from training, he noticed a woman taking out her garbage in an alley nearby. Her hair was wild, brown, and curly, framing her spectacled face. She wore a pink kimono with socked sandals. She seemed squeamish, barely holding onto the bag with the tip of a kunai as she lowered it into the dumpster. Naruto was pretty sure he remembered her as a teacher from the Academy, but only ever seeing her in passing. She didn’t notice him silently creep around her.

“Hey, miss.”

Her garbage bag thunked into the receptacle as the kunai clattered to the ground.

“I didn’t see you there,” the teacher scrambled, “Is there something you need?” Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. In a rush, he pinned her to the side of the dumpster and released a generous helping of pheromones and transforming.

“Only this” he uttered, licking the side of her neck languidly as his other hand pushed its way through the kimono. “Not even wearing panties, it’s almost like you wanted this.”

“No,” she cried quietly, “they were just dirty and I-“she gasped, feeling Naruto’s first two fingers push their way into her box. She could feel his bear chest push against hers. Where had his clothes gone?

“Now now, we can’t have you being so loud. How would one of your students react if they found out their teacher liked being fucked in dark alleys by strange men?”

Her mind filling with haze, the woman reflexively tightened around his fingers and took in a sharp breath, filling her lungs with more of his incense. With a nod, she guided him to the door, unlocking it. Returning to his normal form, once again clothed, he planted three fingers from his other hand firmly into her box, each step bringing a deeper blush to her face. As the door to her apartment closed behind the two, Naruto entered his true form once more. Finally she realized, his clothes were some sort of transformation or clone jutsu, but how could he do such a thing without hand signs? The apartment was much nicer than Naruto’s. Its walls had a cyan hue to them, and there were at least 3 rooms that he could see. Pushing her to the bed by her wrists, the blond gazed at the woman below him. Ripping the front of her kimono to pieces, he finally got a look at what he really wanted. She was a bit more lithe than he expected. Her supple A-cup breasts had little give as he wrapped his mouth around one. As he moved his kingly cock to her bare cunt, she put a hand on his chest.

“Please… it’s filthy… I…”

“Now now, miss…?”

“Suzume.”

“Suzume, don’t you want to be loved?” Naruto felt a shudder, she wasn’t used to hearing that. “Don’t you want to put an end to this cycle of violence? Join me, and we can make this a world of peace; a world unified under me. Don’t you want a place there?” He didn’t wait for her to answer.

Plunging his lupine prick into the teacher, he felt a scrape as her legs tightly wrapped around his lower back.

“First time, huh? Don’t worry, relaxing is the best thing you can do” he whispered releasing a steady dose of essence. Each thrust brought out a small breath from his newest addition as he ravenously pounded her pussy. Suddenly, something clattered out from under the bed. Extending a long arm of orange chakra, he picked up the object. It was a smooth, light pink vibrator. Had Suzume’s face not already been bright red, she would be now.

“This yours” Naruto asked with a smirk. The woman he was inside nodded with a mewl. Rolling her on top of him, she gave a gasp as they both felt the lad’s length push deeper. Extending the chakra again, he fished out a bottle of lube from under the bed. He continued to thrust, blinding the woman in pleasure. Before she could comprehend what her body was feeling, the vibrator was inside her ass, the two tools thrusting in synchronicity. Feeling both of her holes pounded, Suzume clung to Naruto, pushing his know past her lips and tightening around it. Her pulsating muff finally sent the boy inside her over the edge as jets of jism filled her to the point that she may as well have already been pregnant. Pulling out, cum spilled across her lovely sheets as he transformed back into the form of a small blond boy. Instinctively, his newest subject reached down to stop the flow, wanting to savor the feeling. Placing his hand on her head, he gave her everything she needed: who he was, the hierarchy, a convenient seal making her near invulnerable to any other person’s mental invasion that also allowed him to instantly teleport to her, the basics.

After eating a ramen dinner, Naruto returned to his apartment. Before long, the full moon shone brightly above. With a knock, he let in his dark haired lover with a smile. 

"Welcome back, love."

"Good to be back. What's the plan, babe?"

"We're going to destroy the Hyuuga clan."


	2. Complete Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata fulfill a promise and ensure their dominance.

The full moon hung lazily as wind thrashed behind the two figures. Nobody would recognize them in their true forms as they stood atop the closest rooftop to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto wore a pair of black pants tied off with a rough bolt of cloth that widened on one end. Hinata wore a dark set of traditional shinobi battle armor similar to the second hokage’s, black wings spread.

“Shall we, Hinata?”

“I’ll handle this part on my own. I want you at one hundred percent for the _festivities_. And please, for now I’m Hitomi Hyuuga.”

“New name?”

“Hitomi, the pupil of the Byakugan, was the progenitor of the Hyuuga clan shortly after the founding of Konohagakure. In this body, I am her reincarnation. It is only right that I bring about the end of my clan alone.”

“I’ll be here if you run into any resistance.”

With that, Hinata jumped into the wooded area of the compound. The clan may have the Byakugan, but such basic level control within the clan left them unable to sense anything beyond normal chakra, and even then, it had a short range. Hinata’s Byakugan had evolved. Now bearing a spiral of repeating, turquoise triangles at its center, she could see every member in the compound; who was healthy, who was sleeping. There were 15 guards in the forest, and each one had their chakra completely drained by the blue lion’s head that found itself on her left hand before they even knew anything was happening. One by one, they fell to the forest paths below them. Standing in the main path into the compound, she dispelled the flashy dragon hands, instead cloaking them in a thin layer of razor-sharp chakra. The gate guards responded in kind.

“What business do you have with the Hyuuga clan?” one shouted.

“Hitomi has returned” she exhaled.

“Stay ba-” she didn’t give them time to finish. With an effortless jab, they fell to the ground in a red heat as their blood began to boil.

Naruto, watching it all, had to commend her creativity. A warrior specifically trained to harness the power of the Eight Gates can only open the Eighth Gate for a moment, and it leads to their immediate death. A forceful opening on an untrained victim would result in the entirety of their chakra exiting their body almost instantaneously.

As Hinata continued down the halls, slaughtering guards and civilians alike in a flash of darkness, the halls began so reek of evaporating blood. Kō, Iruha, Hoheto, Tokuma, Natsu, Neji, one by one she infiltrated her relatives’ rooms, killing them before they could even wake. Finally, she was left with two rooms. Entering the room of her father, she was surprised to see him awake.

“What are you- Hitomi? No… no, I know who you are. What happened to you Hinata?”

“I saw the light and became who I was supposed to be.”

“By slaughtering your own clan?”

“A true world of piece cannot be achieved without absolute power.”

“I wish it hadn’t happened like this. I’m so sorry, my daughter. Maybe I treated you too harshly, but I never thought it would come to this. **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Pa-”**

Before he could initiate the technique, Hinata’s hand had pierced his heart.

“I have ascended beyond your simple understanding of the Gentle Step.”

As his blood evaporated, the last thing his Byakugan saw was his daughter, laughing hysterically at his death, no, at her accomplishment. In his final moment, he felt a hand press against his forehead as he was filled with hope. Not for his life, but that maybe his daughter had even the smallest amount of regret. Then there was only darkness.

Hanabi Hyuuga was awakened by a loud thud. Looking frightfully to the door, she saw the cold, dead eyes of her caretaker, Natsu, staring back at her as the door slid open. In front of the child stood two figures, inhumanly perfect and perfectly inhuman. Only one word came to mind as they stepped over her only friend’s body.

“Demons.”

She tried run away, but, given that her bed was in the corner of the room, doing so was easier said than done. Hinata returned to her normal form, but the red haired one stayed as he was. Reaching over and pulling off her partner’s stylistically makeshift belt, Hanabi’s sister gave her a good look at the immense member he carried.

“Remember sweetie, make it hurt, but don’t break or control her quite yet.”

With an incomprehensible speed, the man wrapped one hand over the lower part of her head as the other ripped her night clothes to tatters in one fluid motion. She was dragged from the bed and brought between the two intruders. Her own sister held her mouth open with one hand, sloppily exploring her younger sibling’s mouth as her other hand pinned her to the ground as she felt her lower lips be pulled open by two warm, strong, humming fingers. She tried to struggle against them only to be stopped by two sets of hands on her thighs. She tried to move her arms, but Hinata had one arm firmly across her chest and shoulders. Suddenly, the fingers on her opening disappeared. The void was quickly answered by a pressing rod of flesh. Something deep within the primal reaches of Hanabi’s mind recognized what was happening, and her eyes widened in fear. In one fluid motion, her innards were torn by the stranger’s pulsating cock. As the edges of her flower ripped, she screamed into her sister’s mouth, but the assault was nowhere near complete. Slowly pushing further, she felt the length inside her push even deeper, pushing against her cervix. As the ever-widening object inside her threatened to morph her recently-virgin minge and asshole into a single orifice, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, a guttural scream escaping her mouth, only to be greedily swallowed by her own elder sister, who was now tweaking her nipples rhythmically. Finally, as the head of the ginger’s cock fully pierced her cervix, she lost consciousness.

Looking upon his handiwork, Naruto removed himself from the child. Inside him, he could feel the Nine-Tails squeal in pleasure from the conquest. Smirking fiendishly, he moved one hand to her crotch and the other to her forehead, one healing the freshly cut wound and the other manipulating her vacant mind. Hinata looked up at him, equally exhilarated, bearing a slightly quizzical look.

“She can’t be a formal part of our harem yet. After all, would you really be satisfied with only breaking her once?” Hinata gave a giggle at that. “Nobody will be able to tell the difference. The last thing she’ll remember is the mighty Hitomi Hyuuga deciding to let her live. Even the best mind invaders and medical nin won’t know anything’s happened. Only when we decide will we allow her to remember tonight. Just as you have the Queen seal, deep within her mind is the seal of the Play-Thing.” She seemed quite pleased with that arrangement. “I stole a few things from your father, I think there’s something you should see.” Leaving the bedrooms, they made their way deep within the compound to a locked room deep underground. Kyuubi had manifested simply to revel in the destruction of the household.

“The Shrine of Elders,” remarked Hinata, “the only time anyone comes here is when someone is named Head of the Family, and only they are allowed to enter, or were I suppose.” With a flurry of slashes, the heavy steel door clattered to the ground in pieces. Infront of the couple stood the striking image of Hitomi Hyuuga, flanked on either side by the stone likenesses of many Hyuuga elders. Hinata approached the maiden’s statue and gently ran her hand up its cheek.

“All but erased by the Hyuuga, and yet so perfectly recreated. Truly, this is destiny at work.”

“We’re not here for that” Naruto replied, walking behind the statue and lifting a panel from the floor revealing a tight stairwell. Lowering into the dim room, they were met with a large stone tablet. “According to a few stolen memories, this tablet holds the secret of unlocking the true power of the Byakugan, but I can barely make heads or tails of this.”

“It’s fine,” Hinata replied, “I can read it perfectly. The first paragraph outlines the basic abilities of the Byuakugan. This next one describes the powers of the evolved Byakugan, here described as the Mangekyō Byakugan. This line states ‘The only way to achieve the Mangekyō Byakugan is to give one’s self entirely to their desire’, and that the Hyuuga clan’s hierarchy was so mired in honor and duty by design to keep this information hidden. Its main benefits include near-perfect manipulation of the chakra network at a touch and a general enhancement of the Byakugan’s natural abilities. This last paragraph worries me a bit, however. It states that, if a Byakugan, even just a basic one, is obtained by one of the Otsutsuki clan, the kaleidoscope pattern unfolds into a flowerlike design, becoming what’s referred to here as a Tenseigan. This dojutsu could very well challenge the rinnegan. Luckily, I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that, as I’ve never heard of this clan before, and they are unable to use the basic powers of the Byakugan if it is obtained through implantation. Still, it’ll be a good idea to keep this in the back of our minds.”

“That is so,” Naruto responded, “anyway, we should probably return to my place before daybreak. One last thing, if Sasuke confronts you about tonight, let him believe you’re the victim. I have special plans for him.”

“I like the sound of that” the orange fox behind the couple growled.

Naruto awoke to a surprisingly empty apartment to a clamoring outside. Ling, as usual, was mounted firmly on his cock, fast asleep. Removing the feline, he focused on what was being said outside.

“Did you hear what happened?”

“You mean about the Hyuuga? Crazy, right?”

“It’s a damn shame is what it is. Two days before the Chūnin exams. I was going to bet big money on that prodigy, Neji.”

It seemed word had gotten out. But he didn’t have time to gloat, he had a team meeting to attend. He transformed into a clothed version of his original body and began the short walk to the bridge.

“You in there Kyuu-chan, or did you wander off somewhere?”

“You know I can’t do that, ANBU would find me in an instant. Not that I wouldn’t enjoy another bloodbath, but royalty need subjects. What’s up Naruto?”

“Sorry for giving you the could shoulder lately. You’re still the most important person in my life. Without you, none of this would be possible. I’ve just been under a lot of stress lately.”

“A lot of stress you say…?”

“Not right now, Kyuu, we’re just about there.”

“Right.”

As Naruto stepped onto the bridge, he was greeted by his teammates and Hinata, with whom Sasuke was talking to.

“It must have been hard. Look, I know I’m not the most… the warmest person, but if you need help you can talk to me.”

“Thank you Sasuke. Forgive me, but I have to meet with my team.”

Hinata’s absence was quickly replaced by Kakashi. They went about the usual berating of lateness before a long pause as their teacher’s exposed eye lowered.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, last night all but two members of the Hyuuga clan were killed. I’ve been ordered by the Hokage to dissuade you all from looking into the matter or seek revenge. Let the ANBU handle this, getting involved can only result in you getting hurt.”

“Do you think we’ll still do the chūnin exam, Kakashi?” Naruto inquired.

“About that. If it were up to me, I’d cancel the exams in order to ensure we aren’t attacked from the inside in a moment of weakness, but the Hokage has authorized them in order to ensure another stock of hopefully more powerful ninja to take the place of those lost.”

“At least the authority’s consistent” Sasuke scoffed. His teacher gave his words time to clear before continuing.

“You’ll all meet at the academy tomorrow at the same time we met today. I don’t want any of you failing, you’ve been trained better than that. In preparation, you will not be assigned any missions today. You are all dismissed.”

Kakashi lingered around the scene longer than usual. After Sasuke dashed to his high-end apartment, he approached Naruto, bringing his mask to ear level.

“This may be a test, but I want you to make an effort to befriend Sasuke. With Sakura’s waning interest in him, he’s falling away from the team. A team without cohesion can not succeed the chūnin exam.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure after the exam we’ll be inseparable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The Mangekyō Byakugan was named as such because the pupil resembles a kaleidoscope (Mangekyō), and as much as I wanted it to be a completely unique ability, the idea of the evolved byakugan unfolding into the tenseigan was something I was unwilling to give up once I came up with it. Expect the next chapter in about the same time frame, hopefully less.


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chūnin exams finally begin (only 5 total chapters in).

The night passed quickly, in part due to Naruto “training” with Kyuubi for a good portion of it. He was surprised at how many people had been authorized to take the exam. Nine genin with whom he was not familiar with stood part from the group in teams of three, one appearing to be from Sunagakure, another from Kusagakure, and the others from a village he was not familiar with. He couldn’t help but stare at one in particular, a pale, thin boy with sunken eyes. Kyuubi could hardly contain herself, clawing at the walls of the home Naruto had built inside his mind for her.

“It’s her! It’s Shukaku! Please Naruto, we have to greet her!” Naruto rolled his neck to disguise the discomfort of having part of his psyche slashed.

“Relax Kyuu-chan, we’ll have time, especially with those three,” he replied, looking in the unfamiliar group’s direction “it’s that familiar old stain again.”

“You’re right. Orochimaru would never let an opportunity like this escape him.”

By the gate, in a corner of the building, stood a pair of Konoha genin.

“We have to do well on this for his sake, Lee.”

“I know, Tenten, but it is hard to take such a large step without being given time for mourning.”

Sasuke ground his teeth at the scene. A team of two in the exam? Forcing two children to compete after such a tragedy. Itachi had happened so many years before, and the village had done nothing to stop something like it from happening again. It was disgraceful.

The bell sounded and it was time to enter the building. The first portion was a written test. He could tell right away that the questions weren’t the test. Even the subjects of the questions were barely taught at all, much less to schoolchildren. Sure, he didn’t actually have to answer the questions, but he might as well flex on the exams. He began rifling through Suzume’s recent memories. Finally, he found the instance of her creating the test. Choosing to nap the other 44 minutes, he was finally awoken by the harsh voice of the test’s proctor.

“If any of you low-lifes would like to leave, the door is open. If you cannot answer the final question, you will never become a chūnin.” Genin glanced from side to side searching for even the slightest confirmation. All they were met with was deafening silence. Ninja after ninja left their seats and passed the threshold. At the end of the day, less than a third of the ninja remained.

“Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Guy, Team Kabuto, Team Baki, Team Dosu, Team Shiore. Congratulations, you have passed the first phase of the chūnin exam.”

A sigh of relief filled the room. As Anko Mitarashi entered the room, the students were escorted to a massive chain-link cage. On the way, Naruto poked her mind with short burst of pleasure, letting her get just turned on enough before withdrawing. Standing at the gate of the forest, she took a deep breath, failing to dispel the energy.

“This is the Forty-Fourth Training Ground. I’m sure many of you know it as the Forest of Death. Inside are some of the Land of Fire’s deadliest creatures. Teams will succeed this phase by recovering the scroll held by one of five wandering Konohagakure jōnin to be found within. While they have expended a portion of their chakra and will do so at the beginning of each day to ensure at least some of you pass, they will not hesitate to go all out. Nobody will come to your rescue in this phase of the test. If you do not pass within 5 days, you will have failed the test. You are free to enter in three,” teams looked to each other in dismay, save for Kakashi, Guy, and Dosu, “two,” the shaken student fumbled through any tools they needed, “one,” a flare was shot into the air as they stormed the grounds, the three unwavered teams leading the charge. They were quickly split by the forest. Three hours passed in complete silence. Naruto closed his eyes and focused.

“Hinata, I need you to sweep the forest. Is anybody nearby?” A beat passed before her reply.

“It looks like Kurenai is 1 kilometer north, and Team Shiore is 2 kilometers south east.”

“Perfect” Naruto thought to himself. “Hey, Sasuke.”

“What do you want?”

“I think we should hide out here. If the jōnin are wandering, it means we can ambush if they come close. And if we don’t fortify an area and fail against one, it’ll be even harder to heal our wounds and get back at them.” Sasuke mulled over this idea for a moment.

“Fine, but once we’re done, we’re going out searching again.”

The trio hollowed out an area under a tree and made a leafy lean-to to cover it. Somewhere, far off, an explosive tag detonated along with a loud howl.

“Alright, your little fort is done. Now let’s get ba-” Naruto put the back of his arm on Sasuke’s chest.

“Look around. Snakes. Big ones. My bet, they’re waiting for us to make a move to attack us. We’ll just have to wait it out.”

“Shut up. I’ll just burn them away.” Sasuke formed the same hand seal he always did before casting his favorite jutsu.

“And give away our position? Draw the other teams here and the jōnin away with all that chakra?” Sasuke’s arms dropped back to his sides. “I’ll watch out here to give you the go-ahead when they leave. You and Sakura wait in the shelter in case anybody attacks me.”

“Fine.”

Two more hours passed in relative quietness. The sounds of nature covered the light conversation of the two hiding in the tree until a piercing, familiar voice cut through the silence.

“Sasuke.”

With one word, the boy genius froze. His body shook as his eyes, reflexively activating, couldn’t focus on anything. The voice spoke again.

“Sasuke.”

Shakily looking toward the door, Sasuke saw the last thing he wanted to; his brother. Their red eyes reflected back at one another before Sasuke was slammed to the ground with one hand around his neck. His mind started racing.

“Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, him, me, death, kill, kill.”

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s mind went completely blank, his body limp. Itachi pressed his full weight into Sasuke’s gut as he sat down. Sakura had disappeared. Itachi’s body was… curvier than he remembered.

“Do you really want to kill me, Sasuke,” this Itachi inquired. Sasuke could hardly breath, much less respond, “or could it be that you’ve always wanted… something else.” Sasuke was suddenly aware that Itachi was completely naked and had the body of a woman. Itachi lowered himself to be nose-to-nose with Sasuke as the hand that choked slowly loosened and the other caressed its way down his body.

“Please,” he choked, “why this? Why, who.”

He was lightly shushed by the man topping him. At the same time, his hardened tockley was freed from its cloth prison, freely springing into his mounter’s moistened box. He let out a loud moan.

“Oh, is it your first time, little Sasuke?” His captor laughed hysterically. “To be fair, it’s my first time doing something like this too.” His voice sounded less and less like Itachi’s. It began to pick up feminine elements, elements of other Uchiha, even elements of that damned Naruto. He bounced his hips up and ground against Sasuke’s pelvis with the next drop, with his equally loud moan eliciting another fit of laughter. His pace began to increase, with bounce after bounce sending shocks up his spine and causing another moan. “Oh Sasuke, you are just adorable. Do you want to cum? Do you want to impregnate big brother Itachi?” Through the moans, Sasuke uttered two words.

“Choke me.”

Tightening his grip, Itachi completely cut off Sasuke’s esophagus before slamming his cunt firmly into Sasuke’s groin. With a silent scream, Sasuke emptied his load into Itachi before being allowed another breath.

“Who are you?” the boy gasped.

“Oh, Sasuke. I can be whoever I want.” The being atop him’s face shifted from Itachi, to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchia, to each hokage, to a mass of twisting mouths and eyes before finally coming to rest in a face that was decidedly Naruto, but wrong in all the right ways. Leaning in once again, he let his breath brush against Sasuke’s cheek. “Let me into your mind.”

Naruto, now in his true form, found himself in a fancy, expensive house that seemed to slightly slanting upward. The sliding doors had beautiful paintings of men in battle and the walls were lined with statues of people he had never met. In front of the largest door stood Sasuke, covered in a white, kimono-like garb.

“Hi, do you know where to find the rest of the Sasukes?”

“Look, I just work here, but yeah I can bring you to them.”

“Wonderful. We’re calling a meeting right now.”

As they traversed the halls of Sasuke’s mind, they came across his first personality. Wearing his usual blue jacket, this Sasuke had scorched every wall adjacent to him as he continuously launched fireball jutsu.

“This is Ambition Sasuke. He’s a real pain in the ass to move, but I guess he’s important or something.”

“Hey, Ambition. We’re getting all the personalities together, so follow me and try not to burn anything.”

As they continued, they came across a naked Sasuke staring out a window at what looked to be two pictures of Sakura running in a green meadow flickering between each other.

“That’s, ah, that’s Love Sasuke. He’s kind of weird. We don’t really talk to him very often. To be fair, a lot of these guys are, though.”

“Okay, I could work with this.”

Desire Sasuke was standing in a room surrounded by various Konohagakure citizens and at least twelve Itachis lying dead at his feet, sword in hand wearing his black outfit. Honor Sasuke sat on a throne wearing the Uchiha clan head’s ceremonial garb Naruto once saw when he snuck into a museum. Joy Sasuke was a small child running a projector displaying certain memories in a dark room. Sloth Sasuke sat in his apartment bed, arms crossed. Finally, the group made their way to the top of the building after numerous flights of stairs where they were met with a massive closet door.

“So, he’s in there?”

“Yes. He’s… I think he’s kind of why the others are… how they are.”

Naruto rolled back the door, entering alone. The room was covered in blue light. The walls were lined with pictures of Itachi and two bodies lay on the ground. In the center of the room stood a Sasuke factors larger than any other, dressed in far more black than usual.

“You must be Edgy Sasuke.”

“Darkness. Hatred. Itachi.”

“Right,” Naruto gave a smile, “funny thing about that.” He extended one hand as Edgy Sasuke evaporated into particles of red energy. Wiping his hands together, he left the room with the cockiest smirk he had ever managed. He clapped his hands together authoritatively. “Alright, love and desire, can you come here for a second?” The two avatars stepped forward. Placing his hands on the two’s shoulders, the two partially fused, leaving two heads on a shirtless Sasuke. “I’m not entirely sure what to call you, but individually you are both useful, and together even more so. I guess this makes you something like Love-Lust-Ambition Sasuke? Anyways, everybody back in Guide Sasuke, I’ve gotta hit the road.” Each version of Sasuke was absorbed by the white-clad Sasuke until only one Sasuke remained. “Now, if you’ll just let me…” Naruto trailed, placing his hand on guide Sasuke’s forehead. Gradually, geometric symbols stretched from his palm. On his forehead lay the Uchiha family crest with one word below it: Fire.

Naruto awoke first. Beside him stood the foxlike body of Kyuubi. Outside the shelter sat Sakura and 5 giant snake bodies. When Sasuke awoke, his eyes shot open. His three tomoe melted toward his pupil before expanding outward in thin lines. They now bore the distinctive look of the Mangekyō Sharingan.

“I guess our gambit payed off, huh Kyuu-chan?”

“Our very own Mangekyō. Hi Sasuke, I’m the Nine-Tailed Fox. You can call me Kyuu-sama. When the day of reckoning comes, you will act as the leader of the Land of Fire.”

“Yes, Kyuu-sama.”

“I can’t stick around much longer or that damnable Kakashi will see me, but do make sure you pass with blazing colors.”

“Yes, Kyuu-sama.”

The Nine-Tails reentered Naruto’s body as Sasuke buttoned his pants.

“Hinata, what do things look like now?”

“Kurenai is 1 kilometer west, and Team Shiore is 1 kilometer east.”

“Tell you what, Sasuke. Another ninja team is a small leap over there. How about we test our powers a bit?”

“Sounds just fine to me.”

Flying through the trees, they reached the team almost immediately.

“Is this the power of Mangekyō?”

“I enhanced your chakra a bit. Frankly, I don’t think anybody will stand a chance against us in this exam, hell, probably the whole village, but try to suppress it in public. We don’t want anybody suspecting anything.”

“So that’s Team Shiore? They looked differently from the written exam. The two on either side are shadow clones, and no one can hide from the Mangakyou Sharingan, much less a genin.”

“I’ll take the one on the left, Sakura will take the one on the right, and you’ll fight the real one. Be sure now to kill him, though. I have a hunch that I’m sure will pay off.”

Naruto and Sakura materialized on the forest floor, the later striking down her clone with a flurry of punches while the former formed a ball of swirling chakra in his hand and vaporized his target. The true Shiore abruptly burst into black flames, screaming in pain before falling silent. He stood, arms limp, unmoving before beginning to cackle. His hands clawed at his face as he looked up to see Sasuke, who’s sight only made him cackle louder.

“You finally did it, sweet Sasuke! You’ve awakened your Mangekyō this soon!” He began to cackle again before dashing upward toward Sasuke, causing a shockwave around him. Launching a massive white snake from his mouth, his body collapsed around itself like a rubber glove. Engulfing Sasuke, the snake hardened into a gray cocoon.

Sasuke found himself in a field of dimly lit flesh. As it began to rise, mounds began to form, each with the face of a different person just barely showing. In front of him rose a mound with the snake’s face.

“To be honest, I was planning on mentoring you into the perfect vessel, but if you’re going to awaken your Mangekyō this soon, how can I resist?”

Flesh began to rise around Sasuke. Just before he was completely consumed, orange light pierced through the pod, launching pieces across the environment. Beside Sasuke stood a large man with deep red hair and bull horns. The snake’s eyes grew in fear.

“Orochimaru, right? I’ve been waiting for you to make a move.”

“What the hell are you?”

“Now that’s rude. My name is Naruto Uzumaki.”

“That Nine-Tails runt? You aren’t supposed to be able to even reliably enter Version One, much less whatever this is.” A sword appeared in Orochimaru’s abdomen.

“Now, now, that’s no way to talk to someone like me.”

“How is this even possible” Orochimaru choked out, along with a drop of blood.

“Let’s just say that I’ve made a couple friends.” A wall of kunai appeared behind Naruto before disappearing in another orange flash. “Oh, Orochimaru. Didn’t you meet Anko? I already absorbed one of your seal clones. Anything you know, I do.”

“What do you want with me?”

“You’re a rogue nin, an international criminal. You’re the exact piece I need for the next phase of my plot.”

“Which is?”

“You’re going to kill the Hokage for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke had his Mangekyo awakened because, as one may imagine, having the primary piece of your psyche obliterated is an incredibly traumatic experience. I banged most of this out in one night after I got frustrated about not writing more. I wanted this to be longer, but also want to restrict chapters to 1 major event and 1 major sex scene to keep them from getting bogged down. For power scaling, current base Naruto is roughly as strong as canon part 1 Naruto's Version 1 Jinchuriki form.


	4. Team Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's plan is set in motion and his harem increases exponentially.

“I was already going to do that.”

“What?”

“The Hokage, he’s the main reason I’m here. Sure, getting Sasuke on my side is the reason I’m competing, but I’m here to destroy Konohagakure.”

“See, not destroy. You’re just going to kill the Hokage so that one of the other Sannin have to become hokage.”

“And why would you want that?”

“Well, judging by your memories, Jiraiya is obsessed with women and alcohol. He’d be an easy pawn to control if I got him in the right position, but my pheromones wouldn’t work very well on him, as even if I become a woman, they only effect people who would already be horny for men.”

“Wait, your what?”  
“Tsunade, on the other hand, with her drunken tendencies and fear of blood, along with her particular sexual preference, would make my pheromones an instant win. I don’t think I can invade their minds yet, though. I was only able to get here because you drew me in with Sasuke. But the other Sannin, the Hokage, Kakashi, even Sasuke here, have to be drawn in before I can take control. Speaking of which…” Naruto placed his hand on Orochimaru’s exposed face. The symbols of Naruto’s seal spread across the abyss of flesh. “Can’t have you exposing everything if you lose, now can we? The real me just finished molding you a new body, so if you would just leave Sasuke.”

“I can only use this jutsu once every three years.”

“You can only successfully use this jutsu once every three years. Now come on and leave Sasuke’s body, we have work to do.”

Back in the real world, Orocimaru’s snake form reconstituted, coiled around Sasuke, before plunging itself into a nearby body at the feet of the young Naruto. Slowly shifting into the visage of Orochimaru, he awoke.

“What is this body?”  
“I molded some of the snakes and the sleeve if your old body and imbued it with my chakra, giving it life, if momentarily. It shouldn’t reject you, I designed it to be the perfect host after all.”

“So, you can just… create life?”

“Momentarily, yes. It’s an incredibly draining genjutsu, and I can only cast it because of this.” Closing and reopening his eyes, the snakeman was greeted with an unusual sight. His left eye was completely white, save for a gray pupil, while his blue right eye held three tomoe. “While I still haven’t completely mastered them, I was able to absorb and replicate some of the essence of the Sharingan and Byakugan and apply them to my own eyes. I’m able to cast this ‘momentary consciousness creation jutsu’ with my right eye and amplify it with my left. Since they’re technically my own eyes and chakra, I don’t suffer any side effects from implantation either.”

“Fascinating, but you said something about ‘going to work’?”

“Right. You can go off to do your thing. I’m sure they’ve found the bodies of the real Team Shiore by now. I still have to finish this exam, and I know exactly how.”

Team 7 continued until they reached an area encased in a storm of flower petals. Naruto jokingly formed the Hitsuji hand seal and tilted his head toward Sasuke.

“Amaterasu!”

The black flame spread through the leaves like a wildfire as Sasuke gripped his eye, blood dripping from it, and fell to one knee.

“You okay, Sasuke?”

“It would appear the Mangekyō takes an, ugh, toll on the user’s eyes. I haven’t even used my other eye and I can tell that my eyesight is fading a little.”

“Hinata, heal him. I know it won’t help your eyesight much, but at least we can stop the bleeding.”

Crouching down, Sakura cupped her hand around Sasuke’s eye, covering it with green light.

“I’m sorry we haven’t talked lately, but I’m glad you’re finally part of the family.”

“Thank you.”

As the last of the foliage burned, Kurenai stood in the center of the 10 kilometer radius burn zone. While mostly unharmed, in part due to Sasuke’s termination of the fire, she was singed in many places. Calling out his partial dojutsu, he made eye contact with the jōnin from within the remaining forest. She instantly fell to the ground.

“What’s going on” Sakura asked.

“I cast a genjutsu on her using my dojutsu. In her mind, only the petals burned and she’s running away.” The team approached the jōnin calmly. Picking up the scroll, Naruto placed his seal on her mind and turned toward the building in the center of the facility

“You’re not going to give her the royal treatment” the Nine-Tails inquired.

“We’re in view of the tower. I’ll let the seal clone do it.”

Reentering the forest, Naruto released Kurenai from his genjutsu and Team 7 made their way to the center building. Inside the otherwise empty building sat Anko behind a counter, who smiled as Naruto handed her the scroll.

“Six hours. I expected nothing less from you, Lord Naruto.”

“Thank you, Anko. Now, as much as I want to rail you against this counter, there’s something I want to watch.”

“Stairs to the observation deck are on my left, have fun Lord Naruto.”

Climbing to the large room with glass walls, Naruto searched the forest for signs of battle. A few defensive battles against wildlife here, a few squabbles between teams there. Finally, he saw what he wanted. A few kilometers away, a massive blast of sand collided with a blast of lightning.

“It’s her! It’s Shukaku!”

Without even thinking, the young man with sunken eyes and red hair summoned a tidal wave around him. A hooded boy with a large object rolled in bandages and a girl holding a large fan covered their eyes against the pressure. Behind the waterfall of sand shot bolts of electricity. As Kakashi moved to flank the team, he cursed under his breath.

“Exhausting my chakra reserves means I can only use this twice a day. I was hoping to finish this off quickly, but…”

Throwing a barrage of kunai, the hooded boy moved to cover the other two, deflecting the kunai into the ground. The next barrage, now at the ginger’s back, was swept aside by the large fan. Anticipating his opponent’s movements, another wave of sand crashed into the forest. Lackadaisically returning his sand to the gourd on his back, the boy lost his breath at the sight of torn wood and mixed dirt without a body. All too late, distinctive chirping descended from above.

“No holding back. Chidori Senbon!”

Hundreds of slivers of lightning were stopped abruptly into both boys with a wooden crunch and the crack of rock. The girl, on the other hand, was thrown to the ground, lightning coursing through her body. Almost immediately, the hooded boy ran to her side. On impact with the ground, Kakashi collapsed to the floor as well.

“Damn. Must’ve used too much…”

“Temari! Are you okay! Talk to me!”

“I’m fine, Kankuro, I’m – haah - What the hell was- GAARA!”

Behind them, the young jinchuriki stood, clutching his left eye, with his other hand raised above his head. It was covered in a thick layer of sand with circular, black markings across it. The two ran, immediately wrapping their arms around him.

“Not yet Gaara. He needs to be alive for us to pass. This isn’t part of the plan.”

After some struggling, Temari had recovered Kakashi’s scroll, and the sand had left Gaara’s arm. After a few minutes, the team had made their way to the tower.

“They’re here! Naruto, they’re here!”

“I know. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

After turning in their scroll and ensuring Temari was taken to the on-site medical facility for what the medical nin assured was only basic healing and first aid, Kankuro and Gaara proceeded to the viewing area. Only gleaning glimpses of fights and the natural movements of some animals, Kankuro quickly tired and took a seat on a bench, flipping through a pamphlet of information unenergetically. Gaara, on the other hand, walked awkwardly across the floor, pushing open the door to the bathroom with his shoulder. Naruto couldn’t help but sigh in satisfaction, everything was going exactly how he predicted.

Naruto silently opened the heavy wooden door, placing his usual door seal as it shut. To his left, Gaara stood over a sink, clenching the left side of the mirror in a death grip. Before the inexperienced jinchuriki even realized another person was in the room, Naruto had his chin resting on his shoulder, his arms draped lazily under Gaara’s crossing just under his stomach. His body tensed in surprise, the mirror almost shattering under the sudden increase in strength.

“Tch, tch, tch. There’s no need to be like that. I’m a friend, Gaara” Naruto whispered sensually, adding just a touch of emphasis on his name.

“How do you know my name? Why shouldn’t I kill you right now?”

“Oh, I’ve been watching you for a while now, Gaara. Truth is, I just wanted to know who you are.”

“I’m Gaara of the Sand Waterfall.”

“Tch, tch, tch. That’s true, but not what I meant. I suppose I should ask _why_ are you?”

“I exist solely for myself. Anybody stronger than me is a threat, so they have to die. Anybody like me is a threat, so they have to die.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you’d ultimately have to destroy everything?”

“So be it.”

“Now, that sounds awfully sad to me. What about Kankuro and Temari? Aren’t they basically your siblings?” Gaara’s body suddenly tensed up again before relaxing. “Clearly you don’t want to destroy them. I can give you the kind of life you can only dream of: endless happiness, the pinnacle of your village, the smiling faces of your dear siblings. All I ask is for you to give yourself to me alone.” With one hand, Naruto gently brushed the front of Gaara’s black pants. “I can show you more than you could ever imagine.”

Caressing Gaara’s crotch through his outerwear, Naruto was able to quickly elicit a quiet moan from his most recent prey. Stroke after stroke, Naruto felt the member harden more. Lightly bending the member, fondling his newest lover’s balls, Gaara’s pale face grew bright red as he began to claw at his waistband.

“Oh, so needy. Is this your first time ever being touched?”

Gaara attempted to croak out an answer before it was swallowed by another engulfing moan. Instead, he simply looked at Naruto, fire in his eyes, and gave a quick burst of nods.

“Now that’s just adorable. Don’t worry, I’ll give your what you want.”

Undoing the button and unzipping Gaara’s pants, Naruto allowed his friend to pull down his own shorts. Gripping the five-inch length, he began to languidly stroke it. After a handful, he pulled his hand off the circumcised phallus with an inaudible pop, shifting his grip to play with his tip, giving gentle taps in a circular motion followed by a few squeezes before finally spreading the few beads of pre-cum that had formed. Just as he began to feel Gaara’s pleasure begin to spike, he removed his hand, eliciting a whimper.

“Don’t worry, my little Gaara. I want to show you something greater.” The hand that had disappeared pushed against the newbie’s rear. The sensation was cold to the touch and strangely slimy. “It’s just something I whipped up to make this next part feel even better.”

Gaara’s virgin hole was unsurprisingly tight, but he quickly relaxed at the sense of the ever-flowing lube on Naruto’s fingers. Naruto generously painted the walls of Gaara’s bussy before lining his stiff cock at Gaara’s opening. Little by little, his human cock was engulfed in the warm heat of his newest addition’s pocket. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Gaara felt Naruto’s plumage press against his rear before grinding in a circular motion, stirring his insides in a way he couldn’t put into words. As the pleasure rose to his head, his legs gave out from under him, brining him and Naruto careening toward the sanitary tile floor. Swiveling on his wonderful base, Gaara pleaded at Naruto with tearing eyes and a rock-hard cock.

“Please, ka-” he cut himself off, realizing he didn’t actually know the name of the dick inside him. “Please, master. Can I… like you…” he turned his face away in shame.

“Oh, my _Gaara-chan_ , you learn so well. Could it be you want to fuck your master Naruto’s ass until you cum?” Gaara blushed even harder and nodded. “Oh, that’s just wonderful, but I want to give you even more.” Unsheathing his cock, Naruto transformed his stick cock into a moistening set of pink folds. “Even an unexperienced person like you sho-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was greeted with the entirety of Gaara’s cock. The feeling was electric, even for Naruto. Every thrust felt more and more pleasurable, as if his erection as growing ridges and bumps the longer he pounded. Just barely opening his eyes through the white haze, Naruto gazed onto his lover’s face. Tears rolled down one misshapen, sandy cheek and onto Naruto’s face, his expression twisted into the mindless blaze of pleasure. His entire right side had at least doubled in size and bore black lines and marks. His moans were now mixed with animalistic growls.

The latch on the bathroom door clicked.

“Hey Gaara, are you doing that thing where you look angstilly into the mirror” Kankuro asked. This time it was Gaara’s turn to get the jump on his intruder. Before his brother could finish, his words were replaced with Gaara’s tongue. His tongue thrashed about as the large tail of sand that had brought the brother to him tightened around his abdomen. Creating a hand out of chakra, Naruto reapplied his door seal once more. As he pulled away from the kiss, he looked at Gaara with panicked eyes. As if not even registering the expression, Gaara kissed his way down Kankuro’s chest before undoing the button on his pants with his teeth.

“Gaara, what are you-”

Kankuro’s words caught in his throat when he saw the bright smile on his younger brother’s face.

“It’s okay, Kankuro. I want to show you something nice.”

Once again using his teeth to pull down his briefs, Gaara kissed up the side of Kankuro’s leg before sucking one of his nuts into his mouth. As his breaths grew louder, Gaara sucked harder and harder, constantly lavishing them with his tongue. Finally seeing Kankuro’s gifted mast rise to its full height, he moved his mouth over it, letting the gentle exhales from his mouth make it twitch. Just as his standing lover breathed in as if to sigh, he took the entire length into his mouth, gagging on it a few times as it bent down his throat. At the same time, Naruto clamped his cunt onto Gaara’s cock, eliciting a stifled moan that left Kankuro’s mouth. As he thrust his head and hips in time with one another, the sand across his body spread further up his back. Each thrust into Naruto made Gaara moan around Kankuro’s dick, which only fed his pleasure as Gaara’s tongue traced the rim of his exposed head. Among the moans, Gaara’s tongue stopped its usual path, instead bouncing against the bottom of his onisan’s dick.

“Do you want to know what our lovely Gaara saying, Kankuro?” Kankuro returned his words with yet another bewildered stare. “He’s saying ‘I love you, I love you, let’s cum together’.” Kankuro’s teeth gritted together.

“Damnit, Gaara. If you say something like that, how can I hold back.”

Gripping the sides of his younger brother’s head, he mercilessly pounded his dick into the deepest depths of his throat.

“Every time I had to guard you in the shower, every time I was with you to change. I’ve always wanted to fuck you Gaara. I’m gonna pound your throat until you get a fucking concussion.”

In a furry of bliss, Gaara and Kankuro came, Gaara swallowing all of Kankuro’s semen and Naruto swallowing all of Gaara’s after removing him and re-modifying his genitalia. Kyuubi summoned herself into the world.

“Damn it. This is exactly what I was hoping wouldn’t happen.”

“What, suddenly you don’t appreciate a good fuck?”  
“Not that. Shukaku, my little Ecchibi, Ichi-chan. She’s succumbed to the Ten Tails.”

“Start over, I think I missed something.”  
“We nine Tailed Beasts are fragments of the Ten Tail’s chakra, who was something of the progenitor of chakra on earth who became a mindless, all-destroying monster. Because of that, a piece of it draws us to that path, especially when we’re ‘killed’. Now, I’ve trained to resist its pull and haven’t died all that often. Shukaku, on the otherhand. Oh, baby. It’s okay. Each of us have our own unique chakra signature, so it should be as simple as converting the changed pieces back.”

As the fox-woman approached Gaara, he didn’t hesitate or flinch, but he did give her a quizzical look.

“I’m Master Naruto’s chief inhuman bride, the Nine Tails. You may call me Kyuu-sama. I have to go rooting around in your head for a minute, but it won’t hurt.”

Replying with a nod, he closed his eyes. Placing her fingertips on his temples and the corner of his jaw, Kurama focused yin and yang chakra into Gaara’s head.

“This would be a lot easier if it weren’t for that damn Minato. Aaaand done.”

When Naruto imagined what the One Tailed Tanuki would look like, he was not expecting a voluptuous tan woman wearing denim booty shorts, a tightfitting, pink, cut off halter top, and large, fuzzy, knee-high boots. Kurama immediately wrapped her arms around her fellow beast, lifting her off the ground.

“Oh, Ecchibi! It’s finally you!”

“Koi-rama!” The One Tail immediately reciprocated the hug which quickly became a fondling competition. Naruto approached Gaara, who was still struggling to get his clothes back on.

“Yo, Gaara.”

“Oh, Master Naruto!” Flustered, Gaara accidentally dropped his pants again.

“It’s okay, just Naruto or Master is fine. With your help, one day there won’t be a distinction. I truly do want to create a perfect world constantly drowning in pleasure, and to do that, I want your help. Even with my eventually unlimited power, I can’t exactly rule over every part of the world directly, or at least I wouldn’t want to. That’s where you come in. I want you to rule over the Land of Wind in my stead. Your word will be law, and your strength absolute.”

Finally clothed again, Gaara looked at Naruto with starry eyes. Once again unable to speak, he simply gave an emphatic nod.

“Glad to hear it. Hey Ecchibi, could you and Kyuu-chan hurry it up? Kakashi and Kurenai are going to come through that door in a second, and I want to give Gaara here the same boost I received.”

“Fine” the One Tail sighed. Returning to their respective domiciles, Naruto put his thumbs to Gaara’s temples.

“This should make a fine-enough connection for you, Kyuu-chan. I’m just going to give him a little information.”

Moments later, the two jōnin burst through the bathroom door.

“What the hell happened here, Naruto. My Sharingan picked up a massive spike in Tailed Beast chakra.”

“Give me a second, Kakashi. We almost had a loose jinchuriki in the village, and we all remember how that went last time. I’m trying to get it under control right now. I’m almost there.”

“Is that so? What’s that dude’s deal” Kakashi continued, gesturing to Kankuro, who was still unconscious from the raw power of a jinchuriki’s blowjob.

“He was taking a shit or something in one of the stalls. Pulled him to where I thought was out of harm’s way.”

“And the seal on the door?”

“What, you want me to let the others who passed the exam be terrified of the two active jinchuriki a room away? No thanks.”

The two stared at each other intensely before Kakashi clapped his hands and closed his eye.

“I guess that’s that! Sorry to bother you.”

As Kakashi left the room, Naruto talked to Gaara through their connection.

“There, I’ve given you most of my knowledge. What do you want to do with that guy?”

“Kankuro? He would make a delicious first addition to my harem, isn’t that right my tanuki queen?”

“He looks kinda plain, but his _vigor_ certainly can’t be understated. I think he’ll be the perfect _fit_.”

Gaara reached down and placed his hand on his forehead. Slowly, the katakana “ai” with a golden tail rapped around it faded onto the left side of his pelvis. Below it, the word “lover” was engraved. The Nine Tails whispered into Naruto’s mind.

“You’re not going to put a seal on him?”  
“I don’t need to. I’ve given him a calling, a reason. That whole destruction drabble was just his pent-up aggression, and I gave it a pleasurable release. He’s definitely loyal, and he knows to call for me if things get difficult.”

After getting his pants back on, though with some help, and giving Gaara a very drawn out kiss, Kankuro left the bathroom.

“Master?”

“Yes, Gaara” Naruto responded aloud.

“The rest had insignias of their status. I can’t find mine.”

“I’ve hidden for now. When we make our presence known, I will reveal it.”

“Thank you, master.”

The two jinchuriki left the bathroom. To Naruto’s surprise, Team Guy had passed the test. Crossing the observation room’s creaky wooden floor, he greeted the injured team.

“Hey, Lee, Tenten. How’d it go?”

“Things went well, Naruto; though clearly not as well as Team Kakashi. We will have to get stronger in the future.”

“True. Who’d you fight?”

“Asuma-sensei. While his taijutsu was good, his reliance on knives made his attacks predictable and easy for me to counter. Tenten was able to keep him from using any of his ninjutsu or getting a chance to rest when I could not keep up.”

“Good job. I’m glad to see you honoring your teammate’s legacy.”

“Thank you” Tenten answered.

“Come on, Naruto, that’s just mean” Kurama laughed.

“Exactly.” Aloud, he continued “So that just leaves Guy and…”

“I believe its Shikaku Nara” she continued.

“Wow, pitting genin against Guy and Shikaku? That’s just cruel. Anyways, I’m going to head to the dorms and rest a little. I’ll see you later.”

The dorms were a floor below the observation deck. It was divided into fifty-odd rooms just small enough to fit a bed with a smaller room with a sliding door containing a shower with a toilet and sink. The five rooms closest to both sets of stairs were slightly fancier, clearly meant for the jōnin.

“Maybe I should give Kurenai a visit. What do you think, Kyuu-chan?”

“Oh, that sounds wonderful. You should tell Hinata to hurry back so she doesn’t miss out on the fun.”

“You felt it too, right Guy?”

“Yeah. Everyone around him changes so quickly. For a couple seconds when I was fighting Team 8, it was almost like Hinata knew exactly where my weak-points were, and the way she almost completely closed my gates was beyond anything even the old clan head could do the few times we sparred. And that’s without mentioning the jinchuriki.”

“We don’t have any real evidence, yet. The Hokage will never believe it.”

“I’ll ask around the other jōnin here. Maybe if enough of us are in agreement…”

“Just be careful.”

“I always am, Kakashi.”

Naruto wiped the lady-cum from his crotch and redressed. Hinata gave Kurenai’s face one last grind before following suit along with her teacher. There was a knock on her door.

“Oh, Guy! It’s nice to meet you!”

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No, Naruto just wanted to ask me about pointers on our fight and Hinata wanted to tell me how her fight with you went.”

“Sorry about almost closing your gate, Guy-sensei. I’ve never tried it before, so I think I just got lucky.”

Guy gave great chuckle “A fluke beating a jōnin? I’ve heard crazier. So, how did you lose, Kurenai?”

‘Oh” Kurenai blushed. “If you can believe it, I was caught in a genjutsu.”

“You, a genjutsu?” Guy looked stunned.

“Between you and me,” Kurenai leaned closely into Guy’s ear, “I think Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō.”

“Mangekyō? How?”

“I don’t know, but I think it has to do with the Shiore incident.”

“You mean Oro-” Kurenai tightened his grip on Guy’s shoulder.

“You remember the order. He stays out of the genin’s minds.”

“Right. Anyway,” he shouted, “I need to get something to eat. I’ll see you around.”

A few days later, all genin had made their way to the tower. Each time a team returned, he would give them a warm greeting, asking how their fight was and who they fought. Team Asuma was the last successful team to return. They would return to the village the next morning after rounding up Team Kabuto and Team Dosu. Sitting upright in his bed, he focused his chakra into a network.

“Phase 1 is complete; I’ve planted the seed of my All-Consuming Mind Seal into everyone on the premises. Kakashi and Guy left a few days ago, but I don’t think they’ll be a problem. Don’t worry about the foreigners or Kabuto, me and Orochimaru have taken care of them. You ladies all know how to unlock that seed, right? I know that Lee and Tenten aren’t here right now, but I’ll take care of that myself. Make me proud tonight.”

The door to Tenten’s room was locked, as expected. She had had the hardest time falling asleep tonight, what with all the lewd images coming in and out of her head. It just wasn’t like her, but she guessed that’s what coming of age is like. The wooden walls meant Naruto couldn’t simply bash his way in without being found out in the morning, but he had a plan. Transforming into his demonic form, he looked at his hands and gave them a stretch.

“I can mold this body however I want. You’d be willing to give me a little chakra if I asked nicely, right Kyuu-chan?”

“Of course, why?”

“I can switch between forms relatively easily, but changing either of my bodies costs a lot of chakra, and I’m about to do a big one.”

“Will do.”  
Focusing his chakra, his body began to morph. His skin became sleek, black scales. Slowly, his body reduced itself to a small snake that quickly slithered into the drainage pipes of his shower. Slithering into the room in question through another shower drain, he drew out the tiniest piece of the Nine-Tails’ chakra, not even enough for his own Sharingan to notice, and transformed back into his demonic form.

“Are you in there, Kiba? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Kurenai-sensei?”

Naruto opened the bathroom door. The blankets each room had been issued were scattered across the ground. On the semi-firm mattress lay Tenten, fast asleep. She had a set of blue pajamas on, with one hand firmly down the front of her pants and the other resting lazily below her unbuttoned blouse. Manipulating the earth transformation, he created a set of stone restraints locked firmly around the bedframe.

“Hey, Asuma-sensei? It’s me, Ino. Can I ask you something?”

Pulling her pants to her ankles, Naruto was greeted with the fact that Tenten did not sleep with panties on. The sensation made her groan a little, but didn’t rouse her. Brushing the rest of her blouse aside, he created an additional pair of restraints for her hands on the bed frame on either side of her hips. Kneeling between her spread knees, he began to slowly stroke his soft cock.

“Psst, Shino, are you awake? It’s Hinata. Can I show you something cool?”

Naruto’s dog-cock slowly pushed its tip though Tenten’s cameltoe. He had seen it every time they had trained together in recent years. He pushed in it in just a tad further before pulling out again. He gave it a few more half-inch rubs before chuckling to himself and pushing his entire length into her with one thrust. She finally awoke with a scream that was muffled by two fingers that played with her uvula, greeted with his blue, slitted eyes.

“I heard from Sakura and Ino that you don’t have a gag reflex.” Naruto leaned in close and whispered deeply into her ear, “I could have fun with that, you know?” Pulling out, he gripped her side before plunging in again, rubbing at the place in her belly that his cock stretched. With each thrust, her screams turned to moans as she licked at the fingers in her mouth in a lemniscate.

“Shikamaru, it’s Sakura. I heard your bedframe. I can take care of that for you.”

Naruto’s balls slapped against Tenten’s taint. Each thrust made her entire body jiggle just a little. The rhythm of it all mesmerized Naruto as each thrust became more and more forceful. He could feel his tip press against her inner gate.

“Hey, Choji. You look hungry. Would you mind eating this?”

“Miss Anko, what are you-”

Naruto dissolved his stone restraints, causing her hands to rush to her nipples and her knees to rise into a triangle. The sudden increase in tightness made Naruto moan.

“You really like this, don’t you? I’m about to cum inside you. Is that what you want? Do you want to be little mommy Tenten?”

As she tried to answer, he pushed his fingers even deeper into her throat, nearly groping her esophagus, before cumming, his pointed tip pushing into her cervix causing his cum to spray like a pressure hose. Giving one last thrust as he softened, Naruto gave a maniacal chuckle.

“By now, everyone in this building belongs to me, save for your teammate, Lee. I think I’ll let you handle that, though I would enjoy seeing how his gates assist in a good pounding.”

Returning to the form the village knew him as, he returned to his room.

“I consider this a successful night, Kyuu-chan.”

“It certainly is, but I have to ask; why have Ino handle Asuma? You know he and Kurenai have a relationship.”

“That’s true, but that’s not how the seal works. It doesn’t simply take hold because of sex. Even a planted seed, while easier to activate, requires its subjects to give themselves fully to the debauchery of it all. I’m sure the jōnin have already banged, but fucking your own student because she explicitly asked you to? The strangeness of it all…”

“That’s true.”

“This puts us one step closer to conquering Konohagakure. Tomorrow, I become a chūnin and the Hokage dies. After that, there’s nothing that can get in my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anybody cares, Naruto’s “creation of all lubes jutsu” that he uses on Gaara is a combination of a water and earth nature transformation in a similar way to wood release that creates an orifice-friendly super-lube. In summary, Team Kakashi beat Kurenai, Team Baki (Gaara) defeated Kakashi, Team Guy beat Asuma, Team Kurenai beat Guy, and Team Asuma beat Shikaku.


End file.
